Be Careful What You Wish For
by Blueberries and Oranges
Summary: You never know when what you say will turn into reality.


Series: Team Fortress 2  
Paring: Medic/Rebecca  
(Angst Warning)  
By: Orange  
-

"Seriously?!"  
It was a quiet day at 2Fort until ANOTHER pointless argument erupted in the medical bay. "It's your problem not mine, Fräulein." Medic stated, running a hand through his dark brown hair. The woman behind him squinted her milk-chocolate colored eyes.

"Not your fault? Archimedes is _your_ bird and he tried to peck me!" She yelled. "Good. Zhen maybe you'll learn to behave better." Medic mumbled. She was a nice girl most of the time and listen to his requests. Personally there was nothing he wanted more right now than for her to shut her mouth. "Are you listening to me?" She asked. "Rebecca, please quiet down." He was getting very annoyed. Rebecca sighed. "You should still control your bird." Rebecca quietly said.

An angry flash went through Medic's gray-blue eyes and he said something that he soon regretted. "Rebecca, if your just going to vhine at me zhen vhy don't you go jump off a cliff?!" A hurt look went through Rebecca's eyes as tears began welling up. The doctor sighed, "Rebec-" he was cut off by a slap to the face before the girl ran off into the hall ways.

Seconds, minutes, and an hour passed by with no sight of her. There is no way she would take that seriously he thought. Dinner came with one seat empty at the table, and he couldn't help but stare at that chair. "Scout, have you seen my assistant?" He quietly asked. Scout quickly fumbled for the baseball he was tossing up and down and put his feet on the table, "Not forra while. I did see her though. Said somethin' about 'leaving'." The man's face went white. "Doktor, are you OK?" Their Heavy asked him. By the time everyone looked there were two seats empty as they heard the door slam shut.

The wind howled as the man's glasses kept getting fogged up. She was going to get a very long scolding when he found her. It was cold out there! "Rebecca!" He called out. She was probably sitting under a tree and would answer his calling. He was answered by his echo and the cries of the wind. He looked down. Footprints!  
He studied them. Definitely the girl's shoes. He quickly followed the path until he stopped.

The prints stopped at the edge of a cliff bordering the base. His worst thoughts were true. Carefully, he climbed down the cliff and walked to a shadow covered figure. "Oh mein Gott." He gasped.

The girl's eyes were closed. Her skin was pale with tiny snow flakes dotting her face. But, the thing that caused him to gasp was the fact that the snow around her was dyed a dark crimson red. He killed her. Or did he? He quickly felt for a pulse. It was light, but thankfully it was there.

It was a long trek back to the base. He quietly walked through the seldom used back door, holding the unconscious girl in his now red colored arms. He ran into the medical bay, startling his doves off their perches to see what was happening. He put her down on a cot near the window and ran to his medicine cabinet. "Warum habe Ich das zu sagen?" He hissed in his native tongue as his mind raced to the ticks of the old cuckoo clock.

He switched the Medigun on. It hummed as it began healing all the cuts and bruises. A minute or two passed before Rebecca slowly opened her eyes. They grew wide as she spotted the doctor staring at her. "Didn't you want me dead?" She asked. He could hear her attempt to sound tuff, though her voice slightly shook.

Medic let out an annoyed sigh before engulfing her into a hug. "I can see through zhat façade. You vere scared vern't you?" He asked. He soon felt tears hit his shoulder as he heard tiny whimpers from the other. "W-why are you suddenly treating me so nicely?" She sobbed and felt the man stiffen. Truthfully, he liked her a lot. He would never want to hurt her, let alone be the cause of her death. His face grew a pinkish hue on his cheeks.

"Because I..."  
He leaned close to her. "...love you." And closed the space between the two. It was as if time had stopped during that sweet moment. It took all the control he had not to pin her down and take things _A_ _LOT_ farther. Sadly, air became necessary and they had to part. "Medi-" "Klaus." Rebecca stared at the doctor. "Zhat is my real name," He quietly chuckled. Rebecca smiled warmly at him, "All right then, Klaus."

The rest of that night was filled with the sweet words of "I love you" and a German "Ich liebe dich." Medic learned a lesson that day. 'Be careful what you wish for. You could lose someone very dear.'

-  
Translation Notes  
1. Fräulein= Miss  
2. Oh mein Gott= Oh my God  
3. Warum habe Ich das zu sagen= Why did I have to say that  
4. Ich liebe dich= I love you


End file.
